The Super Reader's New Groove
The Super Reader's New Groove is another cartoon movie-spoof of Disney 2000 film The Emperor's New Groove created by Baddwing. Cast: *Whaytt Beanstalk/Super Why (Super Why) as Human Kuzco *Roddy (Flushed Away) as Llama Kuzco *Mario (Mario Bros) as Pacha *Granny May (WordGirl) as Yzma *Boog (Open Season) as Kronk *Olive (Justin Time) as Chica *Annie (Little Einsteins) as Chaca *Ziggy (LazyTown) as Tipo *Wildebeest Stampede (The Lion King) as The Jaguars *Baby Superman as Baby Kuzco *King Julian (Madagascar) as Theme Song Guy *Jafar (Aladdin) as 1st Guard *Justin (Justin Time) as Old Man *Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Man for Bride Choosing *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Caillou's Mommy (Caillou), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Ariel (The Little Mermaid) and Cinderella as the Brides *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as 2nd Guard *Donkey (Shrek) as Peasant near Yzma *Bob the Builder as Announcer for Pacha *Special Agent Oso as Kronk's Shoulder Angel *Vincent (Over the Hedge) as Kronk's Shoulder Devil *Misty the Llama as herself *Benny (The Wild) as Bucky the Squirrel *Hyenas (The Lion King) as the Jaguars *Wildebeest Stampede (The Lion King) as the Crocodiles *The Scorpions as themseleves *The Bats as themseleves *Clam Birds (SpongeBob SquarePants) as the Bees *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Bird Bingo *Zoe (Sesame Street) as Waitress *Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) as The Man giving thumbs up *Stuffy (Doc McStuffins) as Chef *Rats and Mice as the Llamas *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) and Elmo (Sesame Street) as 2 Men at Checkboard *Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) as Woman with Piñata *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse), Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes), Serge (Open Season), and Deni (Open Season) as the Children with Piñata *Bees (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as the Guards *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as the Guard in Warthog Form *Rango as the Guard in Lizard Form *Kevin (Up) as the Guard in Ostrich Form *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) as the Guard in Octopus Form *Magilla Gorilla as the Guard in Gorilla Form *Heimlich (A Bug's Life) as the Guard in Cow Form *Verne (Over the Hedge) as Turtle Kuzco *Blu (Rio) as Bird Kuzco *The Whale (Finding Nemo) as Whale Kuzco *Young Nala (The Lion King) as Kitten Yzma *Dr. Calico (Bolt) as 3rd Guard *Winnie the Pooh as Bouncing Owner Chapters #Opening/"Perfect World" #Mario's Arrival/The Super Reader's Advisor #SuperWhytopia #Granny May's Revenge #A Diabolical Dinner #Finishing the Job #Mario Returns Home #Demon Rat! #Into the Jungle/Mario to the Rescue #The Transition of Power #Battle at the Bridge #In Hot Pursuit #Mudka's Meat Hut #A Rat Alone/Friends, Finally #Playtime at Mario's House #The Chase #Granny May Confronts Super Why/Roddy #A Mix-Up of Vials #Granny May's Lioness Cub Form #A Whole New Groove #End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") #End Credits (Part 2) Trivia *This was the second Super Why movie-spoof of a Disney movie. The first was Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red in Wonderland Category:Baddwing Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs